When hopes lives again
by Ellana-san
Summary: Deux prisionniers unis pour le meuilleur et pour le pire ... SamJack.
1. où les ennuis on déjà commencés

Bonjours tout le monde ! Ici Eileen-san qui a la chance d'avoir Internet, ce qui n'est pas la cas de la pauvre Ellana-san qui doit se fier à moi pour poster ses chapitres ! Fan de Sam X Jack, vous allez aimez !

Diclamer : Ellana-san n'est pas payé (ça vous étonne hein ?). Elle fait cela uniquement parce qu'elle est une fan engagée pour son couple favori !

_**Chapitre1:**_

_**Où les ennuis ont déjà commencés…**_

La faible lueur de l'aube, provenant des rares meurtrières disposées au plafond de la large pièce où tous les prisonniers étaient entassés pour la nuit, réveilla Jack. Il était toujours un des premiers réveillés et parvenait ainsi à éviter les constantes et dégradantes réprimandes matinales.

Estimant qu'ils avaient encore au moins une demi-heure devant eux il ne bougea pas, offrant ainsi quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire à Samantha Carter. La jeune femme dormait blottie contre lui, accrochée comme si on risquait de l'arracher à lui. Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, tremblante et sanglotante, hurlant « qu'elle ne voulait pas ». Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas Jack n'avait pas réussi à le lui faire dire. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, espérant parvenir à la calmer avant que des gardes n'interviennent, et elle avait fini par s'endormir, apaisée, la joue contre son cœur. Ensuite, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la repousser, autant pour elle que pour lui, et avait finit par se rendormir bercé par sa respiration.

Jack passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux écartant ainsi une mèche blonde de ses yeux clos. Il avait conscience de devenir trop proche, ils s'évertuaient depuis toujours à ne pas franchir la frontière, à n'être que des amis et aussi difficile que ça avait été ils avaient plus ou moins réussi, mais aujourd'hui son état l'inquiétait. Outre quelques blessures physiques et une fatigue intense elle semblait perdre espoir tous les jours un peu plus.

La mort de Teal'c l'avait bouleversée, celle de Daniel l'avait brisée. Lui aussi avait été touché, bien sur, mais il s'interdisait de craquer, l'important à présent était de prendre soin de Carter. Elle avait besoin de lui et elle aurait ce dont elle avait besoin, à tout prix.

Son entraînement militaire avait fait d'elle quelqu'un de fort mais il savait aussi à quel point elle pouvait être fragile. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, tournant son visage vers son supérieur, Jack crispa sa mâchoire lorsqu'il vit ses traits tirés, son visage amaigri orné d'une belle balafre, et sa respiration saccadée. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de cet endroit sinon il allait la perdre et ça il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

La question était comment sortir de cet enfer? La première tentative s'était soldée par la mort de Teal'c, la seconde avait faillit les tuer Sam, Daniel et lui. Ils avaient alors décidés d'attendre une occasion, ou d'éventuel renforts auquel aucun d'entre eux ne croyait plus vraiment, mais au bout de deux mois de captivité Daniel avait finit par mourir d'épuisement à force d'exploiter la mine et de se faire tabasser tous les jour. Ce que Jack craignait le plus était que Sam ne le rejoigne pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était à bout et ne parvenait à finir son quota que grâce à son aide. Ils avaient attendus trop longtemps une occasion qui ne viendrait probablement jamais, il fallait agir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« _Trop tard, mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard? », _lui souffla une insidieuse voix. Ils avaient perdu leurs amis, tout ça à cause d'un plan à la noix de la Tock'ra et ils allaient entamer leur quatrième mois de détention dans ce camp de prisonniers goa'ould. IL s'étonnait toujours qu'on ne les ait pas tué d'entrée mais connaissant ce serpent comme il le connaissait, il préférait sûrement de loin les voir souffrir. _« Ce fils de pute est increvable ! »_.

Un vaisseau Alquesh les avait attaqué alors qu'il cherchaient un espion Tock'ra qui était sensé se cacher sur une planète isolée. Jack avait bien proposé à Hammond de le laisser là, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier la blague. Ils s'étaient donc rendu sur P2X-254…et c'étaient fait attaqué par Apophis. Le même Apophis qui était censé être mort depuis cette petite expédition avec Jacob. _« Jacob… »_. Voilà une raison supplémentaire de veiller sur Carter, « _S'il en faut vraiment une autre… »,_ pensa-t-il avec regret. Si jamais il ne ramenait pas à Jacob sa précieuse petite fille bien vivante autant finir ici car il ne survivrai pas plus de cinquante secondes « _peut être une minute si je suis en forme. »_

Jack en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il perçu le changement dans sa respiration. Il sut qu'elle s'était réveillée bien avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Il se fabriqua un visage, reflétant une assurance qu'il était loin d'avoir réellement.

"Salut!", lança t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en l'habituel demi-sourire qu'il lui réservait toujours et qui provoquait irrémédiablement chez elle une sensation de chaleur intense.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, savourant la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, souhaitant être ailleurs tout en étant heureuse d'être dans ses bras. C'était un de ces perpétuels paradoxes qui la tuaient jour après jour. Elle avait conscience de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque instant dans la mélancolie mais elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Les cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Hier elle aurait voulu pouvoir mourir, mais quand le colonel l'avait prise dans ses bras, un brusque élan d'espoir l'avait envahie. Après tout, se gronda-t-elle, la majorité des personnes enfermées ici étaient seules ; elle, avait la chance de l'avoir. Elle croisa le regard qu'il portait sur elle, et elle sut qu'il serait là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se souleva et pris le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre.

"Salut!"répondit- elle finalement.

"Bien dormi Carter ?"

"J'ai connu mieux, mon colonel."

Elle lui sourit et devant ce sourire, le premier qu'il sentait sincère depuis plusieurs semaines, il sut qu'il avait été utile la veille. Elle avait craqué mais il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'à présent elle avait repris pied. Cependant, il était lucide cela ne durerait pas encore très longtemps.

Un bruit strident retentit alors dans la grande pièce et une poignée de gardes Jaffa, armés de lances goa'ould, entrèrent brusquement. Le colonel et le major se levèrent rapidement, tandis que les malheureux qui n'avaient pas anticipé le lever du soleil étaient frappés et rabroués. La plupart s'en moquait, ayant perdu leur famille, détruits par les tortures, ils attendaient simplement la mort, comme une délivrance. Poussés avec la foule vers les couloirs sans reliefs menant aux mines, Jack essayait pour la millième fois de trouver une faille dans cette organisation: un garde isolé, une brèche dans le mur… « _Et pourquoi pas une porte avec_ _écritsortiedessus tant que t-y est !_ »Au regard interrogateur que lui jeta Sam il sut qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre dans le chahut général il lui fit part de ses interrogations matinales.

"Je croyait qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre les renforts? Vous disiez que s'évader était impossible!"

"Ca va faire bientôt quatre mois, et rester là à attendre…Bon sang Carter j'en peux plus!Si on échoue au moins on aura fait quelque chose!"

"Vous avez un plan?",lança-t-elle loin d'être convaincue.

"Il en faut un? D'habitude c'est vous qui trouvez les bons plans…"

"Je vous rappelle que c'est à cause d'un de mes plans géniaux qu'on est ici."

"Hé! C'était pas votre faute Carter! Vous pouviez pas prévoir qu'Apophis se pointerait! Même moi je pensait qu'il était mort !"

"J'…"

Un violent coup de lance la força à se taire et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans les boyaux sombres et lugubres de la mine.

« _Plus de six heures_, _cela faisait plus de six heures qu'ils_ _tapaient sur les murs pour extraire ce putain de naquada !_ » Sam avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au colonel O'Neill et retint un soupir d'appréciation qui ne lui aurait, à l'époque, valut que des taquineries de Daniel, un haussement de sourcil de Teal'c et un regard moqueur de l'intéressé. Le colonel avait retiré son tee-shirt et luisait de transpiration, se sentant observé il se retourna et vit que Sam avait relevé son débardeur, de façon à se fabriquer une brassière, découvrant des abdos qu'aurait probablement envié n'importe quel athlète. Il se força à se concentrer sur les minéraux. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était dangereux pour son mental de laisser ses pensée s'égarer vers elle de cette façon.

Il se rendit, cependant, compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la plaisante silhouette du major. Il détestait la façon dont les hommes d'ici la regardaient, fantasmant sur elle sans prendre la peine de se cacher. Il y avait très peu de femmes dans le camp et Sam était loin d'être une femme ordinaire. La plupart des captives ne survivaient pas longtemps et surtout ne résistaient pas longtemps aux hommes à moitié fous. Sam n'avait échappée à tout ça que grâce à ses équipiers, « _dont le nombre s'était à présent considérablement réduit_ », pensa-t-il tristement.

Il savait qu'il l'observait parfois avec ce regard de chien affamé qui vient d'apercevoir un os, mais elle n'avait jamais semblé s'en plaindre, prenant plutôt plaisir à le pousser à bout, provoquant souvent les remarques ironiques de Daniel et les haussements de sourcil de Teal'c. En temps normal, elle ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle était le centre d'attention de tout mâle normalement constitué dès qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point elle était attirante, mais là il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas voir que tout le monde l'observait. Et elle était loin d'être stupide. Il la vit mal à l'aise, tentant de se concentrer sur le naquada.

Jack revint à la réalité lorsque le gong sonna la pose déjeunée. « _Si on peut qualifier cette bouillie de déjeuner. »_, pensa Sam. Ils s'assirent face à face, à même le sol et commencèrent à manger en silence, réfléchissant sans se concerter à comment sortir d'ici. Ils y réfléchirent tout l'après midi tout en tapant sur le mur, y mettant toute la rage de ne pas pouvoir frapper autre chose.

Alors que le jour touchait à sa fin, les prisonniers avaient été rapatriés vers la salle commune. Epuisés, le colonel et le major se dirigèrent vers le coin de la salle qu'ils s'étaient attribués grâce à « l'ancienneté », qu'était loin d'atteindre la majorité. Ils avaient presque traversé la salle, lorsqu'un groupe d'homme s'avança vers eux. « _Des nouveaux. »_, pensa Jack. Instinctivement le major Carter se rapprocha du colonel. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha, s'adressant à Sam :

"Hé, ma jolie, pourquoi tu viens pas t'amuser avec nous ?"

"Elle est pas intéressée." Jack avait devancé la réponse de Sam, implacable.

"Voyez vous ça, elle est muette ta copine? On peut partager, non ?"

"Non."

L'inconnu n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing. En moins de trois secondes il était à terre. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur Jack et le rouèrent de coups auxquels il répondit avec rage, expulsant ainsi son sentiment d'impuissance. Il évita habilement deux ou trois coups qui l'auraient sans aucun doute assommé et frappa avec hargne tous ceux qui passaient à côté de ses poings. Bientôt les Jaffas arrivèrent, séparèrent les combattants et tuèrent deux des nouveaux arrivants pour l'exemple, avant d'aller continuer leur repas plus loin.

Sam aida Jack à se relever et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ce genre d'altercation était courant au début, elles s'étaient espacées mais cela arrivait encore. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent pour manger, Sam le vit grimacer et porter la main à ses côtes.

"Vous êtes blessé ?"

Il était rare qu'il laisse transparaître ses émotions, à plus forte raison si c'était une blessure. Elle savait qu'il tenait plus que tout à son image de guerrier intouchable. Son inquiétude dut se refléter sur son visage car il retira vivement sa main.

"Nan, c'est rien!", répondit-il d'un ton pas très convaincu.

"Mon colonel, si vous êtes blessé…"

"Je vais bien Carter, ok ?" la coupa –t-il.

"Ils vous ont peut être cassé une côte, laissez moi jeter un coup d'œil."

Elle ne le laissa pas argumenter davantage et approcha. Il intercepta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

"Carter, si ça n'allait pas je vous l'aurais dit !, regrettant sa froideur il ajouta malicieusement, Je sais à quel point vous êtes douée pour la médecine, ma jambe garde encore la trace de l'attelle que vous avez fabriqué il y quatre ans, sans vouloir vous vexer heureusement que…"

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il la vit baisser la tête tentant de refouler ses larmes.

"Carter.", l'appela-t-il doucement," Hé !"

"Je sais pas ce que je ferais si vous…"

Il la força à relever la tête. Jack nota qu'ils étaient vraiment très près. « _Trop. »,_ pensa-t-il à regret. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, la caresse provoquant l'habituel crépitement électrique que la proximité de leur peau entraînait invariablement. Elle ferma les yeux sous le contact, souriant à la pensée qu'ils étaient à présent si proches de la frontière qu'ils pouvaient voir le péage et que curieusement cette idée ne l'effrayait pas. Ces moments volés avec le colonel, au cours des dernières années, avait été plus profond et probablement plus sincères que tout ce qu'elle avait vécut et ne vivrait jamais.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le vit observer avec attention son bol de ce qu'ils avaient baptisé « la bouillie non identifiée », tentant de reprendre une contenance.

"Vous savez de quoi j'ai vraiment envie, Carter ?"

"Chocolat ?", proposa-t-elle.

"Tarte aux pommes."

"Où avais-je la tête ?"

Elle éclata de rire, c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait aimer quand elle riait comme ça, il aimait surtout être celui qui la faisait rire. Ils commencèrent à manger jusqu'à ce que Jack l'interpelle :

"Alors ?"

"Alors ?", répéta-t-elle d'un ton hésitant sans comprendre.

"De quoi avez-vous envie ?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Je sais pas trop, mon colonel. Probablement de trop de choses."

"Jello ? Gâteau au chocolat fourré aux noisettes ? Expériences totalement incompréhensibles sur un réacteur à naquada ?"

"En fait, je préférerai voir la lumière du jour. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas respiré de l'air qui n'est pas passé par des conduits de ventilations ! Si ça continue je vais virer claustrophobe !"

"Ouais, moi aussi…"

Il étouffa un bâillement.

"En attendant je crois que c'est l'heure de dormir. Dîtes, si vous comptez vous réveiller en pleine nuit, on pourrait peut être gagner du temps ?"

"Mon colonel ?"

"Venez là, Carter."

Ils s'allongèrent et pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, le colonel O'Neill s'endormit bercé par la douce respiration du major Samantha Carter.

Fin du chapitre 1.

Hé voila! La suite arrive bientôt, c'est promit! ( La suite dort bien gentiment sur mon ordi )

Mais vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews pour encourager Ellana-san!


	2. Intervention de la maraine bonne Fée

Hello !

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos review, Ellena-san était vraiment comblée ! Ce genre de chose l'encourage vraiment !

Merci SamJack forever ! Merci Lovefan47 ( pour la suite des aventures des tourtereaux) ! Merci Lovelovemanga ( Ellana adore quand on dit que c'est mignon ) ! Merci Ayahnna et merci Marine !

Voici la suite !

Chapitre 2 : Intervention de la bonne fée.

« Hé Carter, regardez, je commence à devenir très doué pour l'exploitation ! »

Sam tourna la tête vers son supérieur, debout, près du chariot rempli du minerai qu'il venait d'extraire, il semblait aussi fier qu'un enfant lors de son premier jour d'école. Elle se détourna en souriant, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours qu'ils envisageaient des plans d'évasion, qui avaient comme point commun d'être aussi réalistes qu'une intervention divine. Le préféré du major étant sans conteste celui où sa marraine la fée arrivait et où elle exauçait son vœu. En général, ce plan revenait après des heures de discutions sur l'organisation du camp, les rondes des gardes, etc.… Ils avaient, tout deux conclu, depuis longtemps, qu'ils étaient perdus mais continuer à parler d'évasion les aidait à supporter le quotidien de plus en plus épuisant.

Sam allait attaquer une autre partie du mur lorsqu'une secousse l'envoya à terre. Elle voulut se relever mais une secousse plus forte la propulsa contre la paroi. Les prisonniers commençaient à s'agiter autour d'elle. Le major repéra le colonel, un peu plus loin. Il la rejoignit lorsqu'un cri guttural résonna dans une autre section. Une explosion retentit alors, provoquant un tremblement plus fort que les précédents.

« Vous croyez que votre marraine est finalement arrivée, Carter ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, mon colonel ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, se jetant sur elle, lui évitant ainsi de se faire écraser par un roc en provenance du plafond.

« Je suggère qu'on foute le camp d'ici, major. »

Il la releva et ils s'engagèrent dans les boyaux de la mine. Les détenus s'en prenaient à présent aux Jaffas débordés, qui ne parvenaient plus à réguler le flot de captifs haineux qui se jetaient sur eux. Partout où Sam et Jack posaient les yeux, ce n'était que destruction et massacre. Ils tournèrent longtemps en rond, ne parvenant pas à se repérer dans le chaos qui avait envahit le camp. Il tournèrent, finalement, dans un couloir qui semblait remonter et aperçurent la lumière du jour. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que s'était aussi facile, après toutes ses épreuves, toute cette douleur, ils arrivaient enfin au bout du tunnel. Mais rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qu'ils trouvèrent dehors…

Le changement de température les figea sur place. Bien sur, ils savaient que le camp était souterrain, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que la planète était gelée. Instinctivement, Jack se retourna et comprit à temps ce qui allait se passer. Un vaisseau avait attaqué le camp et apparemment il allait gagner, menaçant d'engloutir la base goa'ould._ « Et eux avec s'ils ne se bougeaient pas… »_.

« Carter… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, elle se mit à courir en direction de ce qui semblait être une immense forêt, comprenant elle aussi le danger imminent. Elle courut plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, tentant d'ignorer le point de côté qui lui barrait l'abdomen. Sam sentait la présence de Jack à ses côtés, prêt à la rattraper au moindre faux pas. Elle savait qu'il pouvait courir beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et qu'il ne limitait sa course qu'au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui.

Ils avaient à peine atteint la lisière de la forêt lorsque le sol s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux, les projetant dans une épaisse couche de neige. L' Alquesh ayant finit sa mission reprit sa route sans faire attention à eux. Ils mirent quelques instants à comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin libres…et gelés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était tombée rapidement, le colonel jeta un regard en coin à son second, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans le froid, la neige leur arrivant presque aux genoux. Ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi froid, même en Antarctique. Espérant se réchauffer, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, avançant avec difficulté contre la bise glacée. Continuer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sam trébucha dans l'obscurité, il voulut la soutenir mais elle ne fit aucun effort pour amortir sa chute et s'effondra au sol. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se relever, il s'accroupit pour arriver à son niveau, grimaçant sous la raideur de ses genoux endormis par le froid.

« Allez Carter, il faut bouger !

« Je peux plus…Je peux plus…, répondit-elle en un souffle, passant ses mains sur son visage.

Sa voix était si faible qu'il avait du mal à l'entendre, il prit le temps de l'observer plus attentivement avant de répondre. Ses lèvres étaient bleues de froid, ses grands yeux bleus, assortis à sa bouche, étaient éteints, et les fins vêtements de coton fournis par l'armée américaine étaient complètement trempés par la neige. Il la vit frissonner sous son uniforme. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue si inhabituellement pitoyable de Samantha Carter. Il reprit la parole, parlant doucement ;

« Sam, je sais que vous êtes fatiguée, mais il faut continuer à marcher. »

« Pourquoi ? On ne sait même pas où on va… »

Jack ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Cela faisait déjà des heures qu'ils marchaient et il n'y avait aucune modification dans le paysage. Toujours les mêmes arbres et rien ne laissait présageait que l'étroit sentier qu'ils suivaient les mènerait quelque part. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là…

« Debout major, c'est un ordre ! »

« Je suis désolée mon colonel, je n'y arriverai pas… Vous n'avez qu'a me laissez ici. »

« Ca c'est pas une option, Carter. »

Il la jaugea du regard et se décida finalement pour la dernière alternative qui leur restait. Il passa son bras droit sous ses genoux et enroula le gauche autour d'elle. Il la souleva alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras et y enfouissait son visage, ils continuèrent alors leur route en silence.

L'aube pointait lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt. Loin de s'être calmé le vent était de plus en plus vif, l'épaisse forêt laissa place à un gigantesque plateau enneigé. A la perspective de ce qui les attendait, Jack sentit une bouffée de désespoir l'envahir. Progresser dans l'épais tapis de neige qui recouvrait le sol était déjà dur, mais avancer en portant quelqu'un –même Samantha Carter- était réellement épuisant. Plus le temps passait, plus la respiration de Sam était faible, il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il avait peur, vraiment peur. Une de ces angoisse viscérale qui vous noue les tripes et résonne dans chaque partie de votre être jusqu'à ne vous laisser aucun répit et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Jack… »

La voix du major, pourtant près de son oreille, semblait si lointaine qu'il stoppa net sa marche. Le fait qu'elle utilise son prénom ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« Jack…Je suis si fatiguée… »

« Accrochez-vous, on va s'en sortir… »

« Si on s'en sort pas… »

« On va s'en sortir. »

« ...il faut que je vous dise… »

« Je sais, Sam. »

Elle eut un faible sourire.

« Vous ne me laisserez jamais finir cette phrase n'est ce pas ? »

« Le jour où vous finirez cette phrase, Carter, on sera tous les deux au chaud, sain et sauf, et de préférence sous une couverture devant une cheminée avec un bon feu de bois. »

« J'aimerai voir ça, mon colonel… »

Une violente quinte de toux lui coupa la parole.

« Reposez vous, maintenant. »

Elle reposa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Jack repris la route d'un pas incertain. Le froid le mordant si fort qu'à part la partie où Sam le réchauffait quelque peu, il ne sentait plus son corps. Ses mains étaient engourdies et seule une volonté hors du commun le poussait en avant. Il progressa de quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus avancer, ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il tomba à genoux, contemplant désespérément le désert glacé s'étendant devant lui. Ses mains comme mues par leur propre volonté lâchèrent leur fardeau et son corps se dérobant sous lui, il tomba, s'enfonçant légèrement dans la couche de neige. Il tourna la tête vers Sam et admira une dernière fois son visage, il avait beau le connaître par cœur il lui apparaissait toujours comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu._ «Finalement, j'entendrai jamais la fin… »_ Il ferma les yeux, le silence de la plaine retentissant à ses oreilles…

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Bienvenue en Alfayen

Salut tout le monde !! Avant tout désolé pour le retard, les plaintes ont été nombreuses contre ce retard impardonnable, j'ai moi-même eut des problèmes d'internet (pas taper SVP). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toute vos review Ellana-san est super contente de voir son travail récompensé ! Alors pour vos, chères lectrices, voici la suite, en exclusivité, des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux !!

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Bienvenue en Alfayen…**_

Un bruit de voix tira Jack de son état semi inconscient. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, tout était si flou, il avait beau chercher il ne savait plus où il était. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait mais il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de couleurs…Rien n'avait plus de sens. Plus il interrogeait sa mémoire, plus elle explosait en minuscules fragments. Sa tête menaçait d'imploser incessamment sous peu. Il voulut bouger, demander où il était, ce qui s'était passé, mais à peine eut-il esquissé un mouvement que des milliers d'aiguilles le pénétrèrent de part en part. Même le cri de douleur ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres…Jack refoula le sentiment de panique qui s'insinuait petit à petit en lui. Il s'efforça de reporter son attention sur ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Malgré la souffrance, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol, il y avait un feu de cheminée à côté de lui et il était enveloppé dans plusieurs couvertures, mais pourtant, il avait toujours aussi froid. Il sentait qu'il manquait un lien logique entre tout ça.

« Grand-père, je crois qu'il est réveillé. »

Il tourna la tête vers le coin de la pièce d'où provenait la voix, grimaçant sous la douleur provoquée par le mouvement. Il distingua avec peine une jeune femme brune et un vieil homme qui s'activait autour d'un lit. Jack était à peu près certain de ne pas les connaître. Le vieillard s'approcha de lui, dévoilant la personne couchée dans le lit. Ses souvenirs revinrent comme un boumerang. La mine, la mort de Teal'c, celle de Daniel, la fuite, le froid et enfin la peur, la peur de mourir couché là dans cette neige…Et son visage. C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait : son visage._ « Carter… »_ Etait-elle vivante ?_ « Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'elle s'en soit sortie ! »_

Elle ne bougeait pas, immobile dans ce lit bien trop grand pour une personne seule. Jack aurait voulut demander comment elle allait mais il ne désirait pas vraiment savoir, une réponse négative l'aurait tué sur place. Et de toute évidence, elle n'allait pas bien. En temps normal –un temps où ils auraient été à l'infirmerie et non pas chez des inconnus- elle aurait été auprès de lui lorsqu'il se serait réveillé, comme il aurait attendu son réveil dans la situation inverse, feignant une décontraction qu'il aurait été bien loin de ressentir, où au moins aurait elle été dans un lit proche du sien et il aurait pu veiller sur son sommeil.

Le vieil homme était à présent à ses côtés. Se préparant à entendre le pire, les yeux toujours rivés vers elle, il tenta d'exprimer ses interrogations…sans succès. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à trois reprises pour simplement formuler un son ressemblant vaguement à son prénom.

L'homme comprenant implicitement l'interrogation dans le regard inquiet que le colonel portait sur Carter, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.

« Votre amie va bien » lisant le soulagement dans les yeux de Jack, il continua, « N'essayez pas de parler ou de bouger. Vous étiez tous les deux en hypothermie, mais vous n'y êtes pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il y ait des séquelles permanentes. Ca va revenir petit à petit. »

Rassuré, il prit le temps de détailler leur sauveur. C'était un vieil homme de taille moyenne au visage ridé qui prouvait son grand âge, il dégageait une impression de tranquille lassitude que démentait un regard chaud et joyeux. Jack remarqua sa carrure, toujours impressionnante malgré sa frêle apparence, et ses grandes mains, puissantes, aux longs doigts noueux.

« Je m'appelle Carrus, et voici ma petite-fille Asriel. Nous vous avons trouvé dans notre champ. »

Alors que la jeune femme avançait plus près des flammes, il put mieux la voir. La trentaine, elle portait un pantalon de cuir sur lequel flottait une tunique ample retenue à la taille par une ceinture. Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa tenue mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée, moulant ses formes. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en grosses boucles, encadrant un visage ovale dans lequel brillaient deux yeux vert d'eau.

La jeune femme s'approcha, s'adressant à Jack :

« Vous devez venir de bien loin pour ignorer la rudesse de l'hiver en Alfayen. Etes vous des voyageurs ? »

Jack aurait souhaité répondre à la voix chaude de leur hôtesse mais il sentait l'inconscience le gagner à nouveau et n'ayant pas le courage de lutter contre cette vague de fatigue, il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que beaucoup plus tard, il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il avait été inconscient, quelques heures, quelques jours, la notion de temps semblait s'être effacée de son subconscient. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait été transporté jusqu'au lit, la pièce était maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité et la seule source de lumière provenait des braises rougeoyantes, seules survivantes de la flambée qui avait embrasée plus tôt l'intérieur de la cheminée. D'après ce qu'il pouvait distinguer, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du vieillard_ « Carrus… »_, ou de la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Jack s'aperçut de la présence de son second à ses côtés assez rapidement. Au cours des ans, il avait appris à la détecter dès qu'elle approchait de lui, plutôt utile pendant les batailles, ça lui permettait surtout de ne pas se faire surprendre dans une attitude qui aurait été gênante pour lui, du style la dévorer des yeux durant un briefing –ce qui arrivait souvent- ou tout simplement l'accueillir avec un sourire de deux mètres de long lorsqu'elle passait la porte, ce qui aurait pu se produire plus que souvent s'il n'avait pas appris depuis longtemps à contenir ses émotions. Néanmoins, elle devait toujours dormir car il entendait sa respiration régulière. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs couvertures et Jack constata que le froid semblait enfin avoir quitté son corps.

Il redoutait la douleur mais essaya quand même de bouger. D'abord un doigt, puis la main. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus de difficulté, il tenta de lever son avant bras mais le laissa retomber sous la violente morsure de milliers d'aiguilles._ « Pas trop à la fois… »_. Il déplaça doucement sa main vers la droite, millimètre par millimètre. Au bout de dix minutes d'un patient travail, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. A l'instant où Jack tourna la tête, il captura ses doigts. Ses forces l'abandonnaient à nouveau, lentement, comme si ce simple geste avait demandé plus d'énergie qu'exploiter une mine ou combattre des goa'ould.

Le visage de Sam était tourné vers lui, plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais paisible. Il resta longtemps à la regarder dormir, goûtant au plaisir d'être simplement allongé près d'elle. Au bout d'un long moment, elle ouvrit les yeux. Par réflexe, elle serra sa main, le mouvement entraîna le même élancement qu'à Jack. Surprise, elle voulut crier mais elle n'arriva pas plus que lui à articuler. Il lut successivement la douleur puis la panique dans son regard. Ignorant la souffrance, il tourna complètement son corps vers elle. Craignant de lui faire mal, il voulut retirer sa main, mais elle resserra son étreinte, refusant de lâcher la seule chose qui la rassurait.

Elle était sur le point de demander où ils étaient quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Jack savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas si facilement, même si elle devait se faire mal. Ses cordes vocales refusant toujours de lui obéir, il ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de ne pas bouger. Il planta donc son regard dans le sien. « Shhh ». Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle discuterait, comme elle faisait toujours. Et, en effet, elle le fusilla du regard. Il s'engagea, amusé, dans cet affrontement de volonté dont il connaissait déjà l'issue. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, son regard chocolat se perdit dans ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Mais, elle ne pensait déjà plus, depuis longtemps, à désobéir.

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à rester éveillé plus de deux heures d'affilées. Souvent, l'un se réveillait alors que l'autre s'endormait, les rares moments où ils étaient conscients tout deux étant peuplés de silence et de regards bien plus parlant que de grandes phrases. Pourtant jour après jour, la douleur semblait refluer lentement. Au bout de quelques semaines, ils furent à nouveau capables de se lever et de marcher, même leurs cordes vocales se remirent petit à petit à fonctionner.

Durant leur convalescence, ils apprirent à mieux connaître Carrus, Asriel ainsi que le pays d'Alfayen. A travers les légendes et les descriptions dont les abreuvaient leurs hôtes, ils découvrirent un monde simple, sincère et hospitalier. Carrus vivait un peu en dehors des limites du village, par goût de solitude ou de tranquillité, lui-même ne savait plus vraiment. Les parents d'Asriel étaient morts alors qu'elle n'était encore d'une enfant et il avait pris soin d'elle à leur place. Aujourd'hui, elle vivait au village mais veillait à son tour sur son grand-père. Elle craignait qu'il ne se sente seul dans sa grande maison vide et venait donc souvent lui rendre visite. C'est ainsi qu'au cours de l'une de leur promenade, ils avaient aperçu deux tâches sombres dans leur champ blanchi par la neige. Ils leur avaient, alors, porté secours. L'hiver d'Alfayen était rude pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués et il n'était pas rare que des voyageurs inconscients se fassent surprendre par la tempête. Cependant, ils s'aperçurent vite que le froid n'était pas le seul problème des étrangers. Ainsi, outre les dommages dus à la nuit passée dans la neige, ils présentaient plusieurs blessures en cours de cicatrisation. Asriel n'était, au début, pas très rassurée de laisser son grand-père seul avec des inconnus mais, elle se mit à apprécier la compagnie de Jack et de Sam malgré leur mutisme et, était, tout comme son grand-père curieuse de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé.

Un matin, Jack réussit enfin à prononcer son premier mot en six semaines de mutisme. Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis si longtemps et parler faisait mal. Pourtant, il persévéra malgré la douleur et parvint bientôt à articuler des phrases compréhensibles. Sam eut plus de difficultés et, alors qu'il était capable de soutenir une courte conversation, elle peinait à prononcer trois mots d'affilés. Cela pris plus de temps mais elle finit, elle aussi, par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Le printemps était déjà bien entamé quand leur guérison fut complète. Le temps était à présent chaud et doux à la fois, aussi agréable que le froid avait été rude. C'est au cours d'une de ces soirées printanières que Carrus et Asriel découvrirent enfin l'histoire de leurs invités. Assis dans le grand salon de Carrus, ils venaient de finir leur repas, le premier qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble. C'était la première fois que Jack et Sam quittaient l'étage. Ils trouvaient tous deux étrange d'avoir vécu si longtemps au même endroit et de n'en connaître qu'une toute petite part. Mis à part la maison et le champ, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu d'autre d'Alfayen et se montraient aussi curieux à propos de la vie ici que leurs nouveaux amis l'étaient à leur sujet.

Sam entra la dernière dans le salon, Jack, Carrus et Asriel, avaient déjà pris place. Elle nota que le colonel s'était placé face au canapé où les autres étaient assis. Il restait une place près de la cheminée, à présent inutile. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis, dédaignant le fauteuil, elle s'assit à même le sol près de Jack. Ce dernier parut surpris par ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel. Mais si ce geste l'étonna, il écarquilla carrément les yeux -dans son expression caractéristique de surprise- lorsqu'elle appuya sa tête contre sa cuisse. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ce mouvement ouvertement affectif. Son regard s'égara vers les deux personnes assises en face de lui s'attendant à devoir fournir des explications, mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il s'aperçu que Carrus et Asriel avaient l'air de trouver ça normal. Il est vrai cependant, qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis presque un mois et demi, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais soumis ce problème au vieil homme, trouvant dans la proximité de l'autre un certain réconfort. Jack avait, toutefois, finit par s'avouer une nuit où il la regardait dormir que le réconfort n'était qu'un prétexte et qu'il aimait tout simplement être auprès elle. S'endormir allongé près de Samantha Carter, l'observer alors qu'elle dormait encore, se réveiller serré contre elle après que leur corps se soient trouvés dans leur sommeil …tout ça constituait une expérience plus qu'intéressante et il n'aurait échangé sa place avec personne d'autre au monde.

Sentant les muscles de sa cuisse se tendre sous son contact, Sam regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. C'était totalement stupide. Elle avait agit sous l'impulsion du moment, elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, jamais…_«Bonne pour la cour martiale dès qu'on rentre à la maison… »_ Mais rentreraient-ils seulement un jour ? Et surtout en avait-elle réellement envie ? Décidément, elle était vraiment en train de devenir cinglée ! Evidement qu'elle voulait rentrer ! Elle s'apprêtait à se relever pour aller s'asseoir comme toute personne normale et affronter l'embarrassante situation dans laquelle elle s'était elle-même fourrée, lorsque la main de Jack, après être restée en suspens quelques instant, se mis à errer dans ses cheveux, jouant distraitement avec des mèches rebelles.

Ensuite, il commença à raconter, sa voix chaude et profonde emplissant la large pièce. Il raconta la Terre, leurs voyages, concluant par leur capture. Cela dura longtemps, Sam prit plusieurs fois le relais. Soit pour les explications plus scientifiques, soit tout simplement parce que Jack enjolivait un peu la réalité. Asriel et Carrus se montrèrent curieux de tout, aspirant à connaître chaque détail, chaque personne. Jack parla de Daniel et Teal'c tandis que Sam dépeignait la base. Quand ils furent suffisamment renseignés, ils décrivirent à leur tour leur vie en Alfayen. Carrus leur parla avec fierté de son champ, de ses chevaux, décrivant avec amour le pays de son enfance. Jack se montra particulièrement intéressé par l'idée d'un lac se trouvant à quelques mètres de la maison. Peu à peu seul Carrus et Jack continuèrent la conversation. Ils parlèrent notamment de pêche, et la nuit était bien avancée quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Asriel s'était endormie. Sam, quand à elle, semblait s'être évaporée. Jack ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle avait quitté la pièce, tout à sa discussion avec Carrus

Il pensait la trouver dans leur chambre mais elle était vide. Il sentit une pointe d'inquiétude grandir en lui quand, après avoir parcourut silencieusement chaque pièce de la demeure, il conclut qu'elle n'était plus là. Il sortit et, frissonnant sous l'air frais, se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Elle était là, assise sur un gros rocher plat, tournant le dos au colonel et contemplant le paysage. Sam ne l'entendit même pas approcher, tout à ses réflexions. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé et Jack distingua les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Il y a de la place pour deux ? »

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix et leva les yeux vers lui. Il détestait la voir pleurer. En fait, il détestait la voir triste tout court. Et présentement, il détestait le désespoir qu'il lisait dans son regard. Jack s'assit à côté d'elle sans attendre de réponse mais ne put retenir un soupir.

« Je suis désolée, mon colonel. »

La voix était à peine un murmure pourtant elle résonna, étonnamment claire, dans le silence de la nuit.

« De quoi ? »

Jack ne s'attendait pas à des excuses, surtout qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle pouvait bien être désolée. Croyait-elle qu'il était fâché de son initiative de toute à l'heure ? Il pensait pourtant qu'elle avait comprit qu'il était d'accord, elle était restée appuyée contre lui la majeure partie de la soirée.

« Tout est ma faute et je suis même pas capable de… »

Un sanglot la coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase.

« Vous êtes humaine Carter, c'est normal d'être un peu déboussolée après ce qu'on a traversé ! »

« Vous, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Depuis le début vous encaissez tout sans vous plaindre, alors que moi… »

« Carter, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je ne suis pas triste, ou que je n'ai pas peur. »

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était si sceptique qu'un sourire amusé lui monta aux lèvres.

« Carter, vous ne penseriez pas que je suis un super héros par hasard ? Non parce que je vous arrête de suite je ne sais pas voler. »

La blague eut l'effet escompté et un merveilleux sourire illumina son visage, à travers ses larmes.

« Dommage, mon colonel. Je suis sûre que ça aurait fait un tabac auprès des femmes ! »

« Je suis un homme correct, Carter, je n'en vise qu'une seule. »

« Oh…Vous allez briser le cœur de vos admiratrices… »

La plaisanterie fut suivie de quelques instants de silence. Lorsqu'elle repris la parole, Sam, semblait plus sereine.

« Daniel et Teal'c me manquent. »

« Ouais…A moi aussi… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps puis sans se concerter se levèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre.

Jack n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils s'étaient couchés et il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Sam s'était assoupie, il finit par pivoter vers elle, espérant un peu qu'elle serait réveillée et qu'ils pourraient parler. Elle était allongée, dos à lui, un bras passé par-dessus les couvertures. Ses cheveux formaient de courtes spirales sur son oreiller, ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules à présent. Son regard dériva vers sa nuque, et avant même d'avoir réalisé ou pris le temps de réfléchir, il posa sa main sur son épaule puis la laissa descendre doucement caressant son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa main. _« Mauvaise idée…Très mauvaise idée… »_. Devant son absence de réaction, il resserra son étreinte, l'emmenant plus près de lui, et posa sa tête contre son cou. _« Officiel, tu as pété un câble…. » _Néanmoins, à l'instant où il ferma les yeux il rejoignit les bras de Morphée, un demi-sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il s'était endormi, Sam entrelaça leurs doigts. Son corps entier s'était tendu quand il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et elle avait préféré feindre un profond sommeil au cas où il s'en soit aperçu. Elle n'avait, cependant, pas pu réprimer un frisson, réponse instinctive à sa caresse. Et là, étendue dans le noir, la main du colonel sur la sienne, elle pensait vraiment qu'ils devraient arrêter les frais maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bien sûr, il leur était arrivé de se rapprocher auparavant, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais jamais ce n'était allé aussi loin. Il ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras sans raison valable et jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller à écouter ses pulsions envers lui sans réfléchir. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce que ses sentiments impliquaient. Peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose qu'elle. Peur de mal interpréter ses gestes. Et enfin, elle avait peur que si elle réussissait à mettre tout ça de côté, quelqu'un vienne les chercher pour les ramener à la maison. Elle ne supporterait pas de commencer à construire quelque chose avec lui et de devoir l'abandonner derrière elle. Pourtant, elle avait envie de rentrer sur Terre, mais elle avait aussi envie d'être avec lui et Sam avait beau vouloir les deux elle savait que c'était l'un ou l'autre…

A suivre...


	4. Promesse

Hello tout le monde !!

Ici Eileen-san pour la suite (et presque fin) de cette fiction d'Ellana-san !!

Merci à toute pour vos très bonnes reviews, elles font très plaisir à Ellana-san !

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Promesse…**_

« Asriel dit que vous ne voulez pas y allez à cheval, c'est vrai ? »

Sam se retourna, surprise de le trouver derrière elle, la bride d'un cheval sellé à la main. Il était parti ce matin aider Carrus à labourer le champ et elle ne pensait pas qu'il rentrerait si vite. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, le genre de sourire devant lequel elle ne pouvait que fondre. Jack sentit son regard dériver sans sa permission vers le reste du corps de son second. _« Second… »_ Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la considérer comme ça. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient complètement remis. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs gestes respectifs et malgré quelques petits incidents du même style, ils avaient maintenus tacitement une certaine distance. Aucun des deux ne savait si c'était courageux ou vraiment stupide, mais chacun pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Toutefois, ça n'empêchait pas Jack de profiter de la vue et indéniablement, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Asriel leur avait offert la garde-robe de ses parents et Jack pensait que sa mère devait vraiment avoir bon goût. Sam avait choisit un pantalon de cuir noir et une tunique bleu clair légèrement décolletée qui, en plus d'être assortie à ses yeux, moulait parfaitement ses formes. Le soleil de midi faisait briller ses cheveux, créant des nuances et des reflets dorés. Oui, décidément, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Tout à sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas la réponse à sa question.

« Hum ? Pardon, je n'ai pas… »

« …écouté. », compléta-t-elle, « Vous ne devriez pas être en train de travailler ? »

Pas de « mon colonel ». Jack se dit qu'elle avait de plus en plus tendance à l'oublier ces temps ci mais il ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque. En fait, la plupart du temps il ne le remarquait pas lui-même, et quand il le faisait, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la reprendre.

« J'ai abandonné! Je ne supportais plus les blagues de Carrus, il m'a noyé de devinettes toute la matinée et son humour est vraiment horrible. »

« Pire que le vôtre ? »

Sa voix se fit taquine et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais agit comme ça il y a encore quelques mois.

« Hé ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je vous fais rire ! »

« Bien sûr, mon colonel. »

Il vit à l'éclat dans ses yeux qu'elle retenait à grande peine un fou rire et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir l'embarrasser, ce pourquoi il était très doué à une époque.

« Vous savez que je pourrais considérer ça comme de l'insubordination, Carter ? »

« Pardon, mon colonel, vous êtes vraiment très drôle. Sincèrement. Alors en quoi étaient-elles si terribles ces devinettes ? »

« Le terme approprié n'est pas terribles' mais atroces'. Vous voulez sa préférée ? Il me l'a bien sortie trois fois en une heure… »

« C'est un vieil homme. »

« ...pourquoi les oiseaux s'envolent-ils vers le sud ? »

« … »

« Parce que c'est trop loin pour y aller à pied. »

« Ok, j'admets, c'est limite. Mais vous ne l'avez quand même pas abandonné au milieu de son champ, non ? »

« Apparemment, Asriel insiste pour qu'il se repose et fasse au moins deux heures de sieste en début d'après-midi. »

« C'est sage de sa part. »

« Ouais…Et, du coup j'ai deux heures à perdre donc je me suis dis que j'allais venir voir pourquoi vous voulez obliger cette jeune femme innocente à marcher sur des kilomètres. »

« Premièrement: le village n'est pas à des kilomètres. Deuxièmement: j'ai juste soumis l'idée qu'on pourrait y aller à pied. Et troisièmement: elle est loin d'être innocente. »

Jack sentit le grondement dans sa voix mais n'en comprit pas l'origine. Sam elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait utilisé ce ton là en parlant d'Asriel.

« La question était: pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment monter à cheval, c'est tout. »

« Vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Je n'en tire aucun plaisir. »

« Je vois. C'est pourtant plus agréable que de marcher, non ? »

« Je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas ! Vous ne pouvez rien y faire ! »

« Vous seriez surprise de tout ce que je peux faire, Carter. »

« Mon colonel ! Qu'est ce que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En trois mouvements, il était monté sur le cheval et l'avait hissée devant lui. D'un coup de talon, il fit galoper leur monture.

« Je vais vous tuer. Sérieusement, dès qu'on descend, je vous tue! »

Il ne répondit pas, mais tira sur les rênes pour ralentir un peu leur cadence infernale. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du lac. La course du cheval sur les berges les éclaboussa tous les deux. Sam ne distinguait rien, le paysage défilait trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de se repérer. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait toujours aimé la vitesse et, les bras de Jack autour d'elle, elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité.

Jack n'avait pas prévu ça. Il avait suivi l'impulsion du moment, encore._ « Ca devient une habitude… »_ Il ne savait pas à quel point elle était en colère, aucun doute cependant, elle l'était. Elle allait le tuer dès qu'ils mettraient pied à terre mais, pour l'instant, elle était contre lui et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ils firent le tour du lac et Jack ne ralentit l'allure que sur le chemin du retour, mettant le cheval au pas. Il hésitait à s'excuser quand elle s'appuya contre lui. Beaucoup plus que nécessaire vu la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient. Ils atteignirent la maison sans échanger un mot, profitant simplement de la proximité de l'autre. Une fois arrêtés, au lieu de descendre et de mettre ses menaces à exécution, Sam tourna la tête vers lui. Jack baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, si proches…Puis, il les ramena vers le haut de son visage et se perdit dans son regard océan. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, hésitant…

« Où vous étiez passés tous les deux ? On s'inquiétait ! »

« Désolé. »

Jack ne savait pas si c'était à Asriel où à Sam qu'il parlait. Et si c'était à Sam, était-il désolé d'avoir ouvertement montré son envie de l'embrasser ou de ne pas en avoir eu le temps ? Dieu, cette femme allait le rendre fou !

Asriel regarda Jack descendre de cheval, elle ne comprenait pas l'atmosphère tendue. Peut-être avait-elle été trop sèche sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Ca ne fait rien Jack ! »

A ce moment là, Sam sembla avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Asriel, tu es prête ? »

« Tu t'es remis de ta phobie des chevaux à ce que je vois ! Jack doit avoir des arguments que je n'ai pas! »

Sam regarda vers lui mais il s'était déjà éloigné, fuyant une confrontation qui arriverait bien assez tôt à son goût.

« Allons-y. »

Asriel ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi son amie était si agressive, mais elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer quand elle était dans cet état. Elle monta en selle et elles prirent la direction du village. Ceci dit au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence à couper au couteau, elle décida de tenter sa chance.

« Tu es fâchée ? »

Sam sursauta, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées quand Jack s'était éloigné. Ils devenaient cinglés tous les deux, elle n'avait pas d'autres explications à leur conduite. C'était ça ou alors on leur avait fait quelque chose au camp de détention. Quelque chose qui les poussait à se rapprocher, à vouloir être ensemble. Vraiment ensemble. Ce qui expliquait qu'ils aient failli s'embrasser. Ne parvenant pas à se convaincre elle-même, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: elle en avait eu autant envie que lui. Elle avait même été frustrée qu'ils aient été interrompus…

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu t'es disputée avec Jack ? »

« Non, tout va bien je t'assure. »

Se disputer, elle aurait préféré. C'était une situation qu'elle aurait pu gérer, et puis elle avait remarqué il y a longtemps qu'il avait du mal à rester fâché avec elle plus d'une heure ou deux. La seule chose dont Sam avait envie était de réfléchir calmement à ce qui c'était passé, à ce qui pouvait se passer…Mais Asriel ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, elle continua sur sa lancée :

« Dis, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps et pourtant on se tutoie… »

« Et ? »

« D'après ce que vous nous avez raconté, Jack et toi vous vous connaissez depuis des années et pourtant vous continuez à vous vouvoyer alors que vous êtes… »

Asriel ne termina pas sa phrase et les mots qu'elle n'avait pas prononcés énervèrent Sam au plus haut point, elle décida de clore cette conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Amis. »

« C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle chez vous ? »

Le ton ironique d'Asriel finit d'irriter Sam. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans l'explication détaillée de ses complexes relations avec Jack. Elle se rendit compte cependant, que la jeune femme attendait une réponse et décida de résumer la chose simplement.

« Nous sommes militaires. Il y a des règles. »

« Et ces règles n'excluent pas que vous couchiez dans le même lit ? »

Aucune réplique pertinente ne vint à l'esprit de Sam. Ca c'était justement le domaine de Jack. C'était ce qui l'avait séduite en premier lieu, sa façon si irrévérencieuse de dire ce qu'il pensait sans vraiment se soucier à qui il le disait. Elle talonna sa monture, tentant d'ignorer dignement le rire moqueur qui éclata dans son dos.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

L'ambiance fut tendue quelques jours, puis la routine quotidienne reprit ses droits avec, cependant, quelques modifications. Carrus avait assisté avec son stoïcisme habituel à tous ces bouleversements. Il n'avait rien dit quand il avait remarqué que Samantha et Asriel ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand Jack lui avait expliqué qu'il était inconvenant que Sam et lui dorment ensemble et il feignait tous les matins de ne pas trouver étrange qu'il se soit assoupi sur le canapé et se réveille avec un air perdu, cherchant quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- qu'il semblait déçu de ne pas trouver à ses côtés. Et enfin, il assistait sans rien dire à l'éloignement constant de ses deux protégés. Au début Carrus avait cru à une querelle d'amoureux mais plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte que le problème était plus profond et surtout plus complexe. Le vieil homme avait remarqué que Jack passait beaucoup de temps avec Asriel, il avait confiance en lui et savait que ce qui le liait à sa petite-fille n'était que purement amical, mais Sam prenait mal ce rapprochement. Le froid entre elle et Asriel n'avait pas duré plus de quelques jours, mais avait suffit à modifier l'équilibre amical. Jack évitait son second au profit d'Asriel, et elle semblait d'accord avec ça, s'éloignant de plus en plus de ses amis.

Sam avait beau parvenir à tromper le colonel, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher la vérité à elle-même. Oh ! Elle avait essayé, mais elle la rattrapait toujours. Aujourd'hui particulièrement. Elle était en train d'étriller le cheval qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de monter régulièrement, c'était devenu un refuge. Cela faisait deux semaines que Jack et Asriel la mettaient à l'écart. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas intentionnel, et elle savait aussi que c'était en partie sa faute. Elle avait mal réagi quand Asriel lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses relations avec le colonel O'Neill, et s'était retranchée encore une fois derrière le règlement. Mais elle n'avait pas été la seule. Au lieu de discuter de ce qui avait failli se passer, elle avait écouté Jack lui expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à dormir tous les deux, que c'était inapproprié. Elle avait acquiescé, moitié soulagée moitié déçue. A partir de là, ils avaient mis de la distance entre eux, beaucoup trop à son goût. Il lui manquait mais apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque.

Sam chassa ces pensées et sella son cheval. Elle comptait faire un tour avant que la nuit tombe, l'été était presque là et l'obscurité venait de plus en plus tard. Elle aimait ces moments entre chien et loup où le ciel semblait hésiter pendant des heures entre ombre et lumière. Dans ces instants là, elle se sentait bien, en harmonie avec le monde qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle appréciait par avance son escapade, un bruit derrière elle la força à se retourner. Plus par habitude, que par peur d'un quelconque danger. Elle reconnut les silhouettes arrêtées avant de pouvoir distinguer les traits. Elle observa la scène, interdite, tandis que son cœur éclatait dans sa poitrine. Il se brisa en un millier de petits éclats, elle avait l'impression que chacun d'eux lui entaillait sa cage thoracique. Elle les regarda approcher, à travers les larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer à l'intérieur, elle nota qu'il avait lâché sa main. Elle voulut se reprendre, ce n'était rien, un geste qui pouvait très bien être amical. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait embrassée…A peine eut-elle pensé ça, que l'image de Jack et d'Asriel collés l'un à l'autre s'imposa à son esprit, ses yeux laissaient couler des pleurs silencieux. Ils étaient presque arrivés à sa hauteur à présent, il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne, il n'était pas à elle, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais…Elle devait partir avant qu'ils ne la voient, c'était une solution aussi bonne qu'une autre._ « Allez bouge toi… »_ Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, paralysé de chagrin.

Asriel et Jack riaient, il aperçut Carter devant l'écurie. Finalement, elle avait l'air d'apprécier les chevaux, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider avec celui qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis le champ. C'était vraiment une tête de mule qui n'avait pas l'air de porter Jack dans son cœur, le militaire le soupçonnait de vouloir le faire tomber à chaque fois qu'il le montait. Au moins ça leur ferait un sujet de conversation, ils avaient des difficultés à communiquer ces derniers temps. Et puis ils pourraient aussi parler d'Asriel, et avec un peu de chance tout redeviendrait comme avant.

« Hey Carter ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'As… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit les joues humides de la jeune femme. Quand Sam se rendit compte qu'il les avait remarqués, elle voulut trouver une explication à ses pleurs._ « Plausible, pour l'amour du ciel… »_ Ne trouvant rien, elle se détourna, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir avec un minimum de dignité.

« Carter ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il voulut la forcer à se retourner mais la main qu'il posa sur son épaule eut, sur Sam, l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop, sans un mot, incapable de contenir plus longtemps le torrent de larmes qui s'échappait d'elle. _« Tant pis pour la dignité… »_

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, laissant sa monture choisir la direction. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle trouve une raison à sa conduite. Elle repoussa les différentes façons de tuer Asriel qui lui venait à l'esprit, ce n'est pas ce qui l'aiderait présentement. Comment allait-elle expliquer ça au colonel ? Il allait la prendre pour une folle…Mais était-ce vraiment si important ? Le puzzle de ces derniers jours se mis en place dans son esprit, il s'était éloigné d'elle pour se rapprocher d'Asriel. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été ! Elle devait partir, il n'y avait pas d'autre conduite à avoir. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre en les voyant tous les jours. Le voir amoureux, heureux, avec une autre femme qu'elle, finirait de lui briser le cœur. C'était bien s'il trouvait le bonheur, il le méritait, plus que quiconque, elle ne voulait pas l'en empêcher…

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près du lac, dont le cheval avait pris automatiquement la direction, qu'elle se calma, la vaste étendue d'eau agissant comme un baume sur son âme blessée. Elle avait pris sa décision : ne pas s'interposer. Elle allait le laisser vivre sa vie en paix, il avait assez fait pour elle. Probablement plus qu'il n'aurait du…Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle s'était imaginée des choses qui n'existait pas, qui n'existerait jamais…Elle ralentit sa chevauchée jusqu'à mettre sa monture au pas. Elle perçut un bruit de galop derrière elle, le cavalier semblait avoir des difficultés à rester en selle alors qu'il tentait de stopper son cheval. Elle se dirigea vers lui, cherchant un moyen d'intervenir, lorsqu'elle reconnut le colonel. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approcher davantage, le cheval se cabra et elle le vit tomber tandis que le pur-sang s'enfuyait. Elle sauta à terre et courut vers lui, son cœur battant si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser…Elle se jeta sur ses genoux dans le sable, respirant enfin, quand elle vit que sa poitrine se soulevait et qu'il était conscient.

« Mon colonel ! »

« Satané canasson, il a juré d'avoir ma peau. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Ne bougez pas je vais chercher de l'aide. »

« J'ai rien, le sable a amorti ma chute. »

Il se souleva avec un grognement.

« Mon colonel, c'est pas prudent ! Vous pouvez avoir un traumatisme crânien… »

« J'ai la tête dure Carter ! Aidez moi plutôt à me lever. »

Elle l'aida à se remettre debout, inquiète à l'idée qu'il se soit cogné la tête. Il lut l'incertitude dans son regard, et décida que quoi qu'il dirait, elle ne serait pas convaincue. Il lâcha un soupir, épuisé à l'avance d'avoir à la persuader qu'il allait bien.

« Carter, cessez de faire ce regard de chien battu, je vais bien ! »

Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de se retrouver ici. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'endroit où ils allaient, il s'était contenté de la suivre, de la rattraper. Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction mais Carter n'était pas le genre de personne à fuir les problèmes, ça c'était son style. Il n'avait jamais était doué en raisonnement, pas plus qu'en relations humaines, mais si elle avait paniqué au point de s'enfuir alors ça devait être sérieux.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »

La raison de leur présence revint à l'esprit du major comme une flèche aurait pu transpercer son cœur. Incapable de lui faire face, elle se détourna et avança de quelques pas, se positionnant face au lac. Le soleil commençait à décliner, laissant place peu à peu à l'obscurité. Jack resta en retrait, comprenant implicitement qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, attendant qu'elle lui fasse signe. Au bout d'un long moment, Sam ouvrit enfin la bouche, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Elle est très belle. »

Jack ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas de qui elle parlait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Qui ? »

« Asriel. »

La discussion le perturbait, d'ordinaire, il n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Du moins quand elle ne partait pas dans d'interminables explications scientifiques…

« Oui, sans doute. »

« Et puis elle a de l'esprit, elle vous fait rire. Pas comme moi… »

« Ok. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Carter ? »

« Votre Carter' ? »

« Oui, enfin…Carter, quelqu'un pensant que vous n'avez pas d'esprit est soit mentalement déficient, soit stupide. »

Un pauvre sourire monta aux lèvres de Sam, le tumulte en elle avait fait place à un incroyable calme mais le chagrin était toujours là, écrasant. Jack s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Sa voix se fit intimement douce, révélant combien il était soucieux.

« Sam, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je vais m'en aller… »

Jack sentait l'appréhension grandir en lui au fur et à mesure que la conversation progressait. Il ne savait pas se qui se passait mais il n'aimait pas ça, non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était possible qu'elle parle juste de rentrer à la maison, mais il en doutait. Au ton de sa voix, on aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à des kilomètres de lui et ses mots sonnaient comme un adieu.

« Oui, moi aussi. On est pas équipé pour dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Non…Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Carter, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire mais si vous imaginez que je vais vous laisser… »

Elle lui coupa la parole.

« Je dois m'éloigner. »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« De vous. »

« Carter ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! De quoi me parlez vous ? »

« De toute façon je doute qu'Asriel tolère longtemps ma présence. »

« Asriel ? Carter, je ne comprends rien ! »

« Les femmes n'aiment pas partager, mon colonel. »

« Partager ? Partager quoi ? »

« Les hommes. »

Jack commençait à entrevoir ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle pouvait croire qu'Asriel et lui…Et si c'était ça qui la mettait dans un tel état alors ce n'était pas si grave, en fait Jack se surprit à penser que c'était même plaisant. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Carter, seriez-vous jalouse ? »

« Je dois partir. »

« Ca, vous l'avez déjà dit. »

« Je le pense vraiment. »

« Je ne cesse de vous répéter que vous pensez trop. »

« Vous n'avez jamais aimé ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Jack fut surpris qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. D'eux deux, elle était la plus intelligente, elle aurait du avoir saisi depuis longtemps.

« Carter, vous pensez que j'ai une liaison avec Asriel ? »

« Je l'aimais bien. »

Jack sourit à l'emploi de l'imparfait et à ce que cela sous-entendait.

« Oui. C'est le cas de beaucoup de gens. Son fiancé, notamment. »

Il crut un moment qu'elle allait s'étouffer, puis son visage prit une délicate teinte rouge vive et elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, preuve supplémentaire de son embarras.

« Elle est fiancée ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi vous lui teniez la main ? »

« Elle me montrait sa bague. »

« Ow, » Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Ce qui veut dire que vous n'êtes pas… »

« Non. »

« Ce qui signifie que je suis ridicule. »

« De façon honnête ? »

« S'il vous plaît. »

« Vous êtes ridicule. »

Il la regarda se détourner et avancer près du bord. Il savait que maintenant, elle était gênée et cherchait probablement un moyen correct de se sortir d'affaire. En fait Sam envisageait de crierpoisson d'avril'. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas en avril et qu'elle doute de pouvoir faire passer ça pour une farce. Jack décida de mettre fin à son supplice et approcha d'elle.

« Carter ? »

« Umm ? »

« J'ai oublié de vous dire…j'adore votre façon d'être ridicule. »

Il avança encore mais malheureusement pour Jack, les berges du lac étaient constituées de granit, matière hautement friable. La roche ne supporta pas le poids du militaire et s'effondra sous lui, l'envoyant dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre pied et à se stabiliser, un grand éclat de rire en provenance de la terre ferme l'accueillit. Jack fut successivement vexé puis gagné par l'amusement.

« Quand vous aurez finit de rire, major, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à sortir de là ? »

« Désolée mon colonel, je pensais que finalement il y a des situations plus ridicule que la mienne. »

« Content de servir à contenter votre ego. Maintenant soyez gentille et donnez moi la main. »

Sam marcha jusqu'au bord et lui tendit la main, à peine l'eut-il saisi qu'il la fit basculer dans le lac. Quand elle eut assurée sa position, elle lui fit face.

« Croyez moi, vous allez me payer ça mon colonel. »

« Qu'allez vous faire Carter ? Je tremble par avance… »

Une gerbe d'eau immense lui arrivant en pleine face le fit taire. Il s'essuya les yeux comme il put avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

« Vous êtes une femme diabolique… »

Une nouvelle attaque lui interdit de poursuivre sa tirade et il finit par répondre en lui envoyant de l'eau. Ils s'éclaboussèrent quelques minutes, puis Jack mit fin à l'affrontement en la capturant entre ses bras. Elle ne se débattit pas longtemps et il resserra son étreinte.

« Perdu… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais ça n'avait pas grande importance, Sam n'écoutait plus. La légère brise du soir lui donnait la chair de poule à travers ses vêtements mouillés, pourtant, elle n'avait pas froid, elle était bien. Elle était physiquement plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle observa son visage, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il la tenait si serré qu'elle pouvait sentir son désir pour elle augmenter de seconde en seconde. Elle franchit le mince espace entre eux, ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre leurs deux visages. Elle remarqua que son regard n'était plus chocolat mais d'un noir de soie. L'espace entre leurs lèvres se chargea d'électricité, espace que n'y tenant plus, Jack parcourut, capturant sa bouche sous la sienne. Le baiser fut si intense qu'aucun des deux ne pu déterminer combien de temps il dura. Sam ne savait pas si c'était un moment éphémère ou éternel mais quand sa langue caressa ses lèvres elle oublia carrément de penser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Elle en avait plus appris en un baiser qu'elle ne l'aurait fait dans une longue conversation. Il était à elle. Elle était à lui. Et rien ne pourrait plus jamais se mettre entre eux, ils s'appartenaient. Jack recouvra le premier ses esprits, semblant se rappeler où ils étaient.

« On devrait rentrer. »

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La lueur de la pleine lune, éclairait faiblement la chambre. Couché sur le dos, Jack ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ce que ça faisait : il était heureux. Il s'était interdit il y a longtemps d'attendre un bonheur qu'il ne méritait pas, puis il l'avait rencontrée…À l'instant même où il avait croisé son regard, il avait lu dans ses yeux bleus un espoir d'avenir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, elle s'était endormie blottie contre lui, un bras sur sa poitrine, sa tête sous son menton. Il laissa sa main descendre le long de son dos, faisant naître un frisson instinctif sur sa peau nue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Sam se redressa, à moitié réveillée, et s'appuya sur son coude. Elle avait été surprise de la facilité de la transition, ils étaient passés d'amis à amants en quelques heures à peine. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir s'ils étaient heureux, nostalgiques ou simplement amoureux, ce qui comptait à présent c'est qu'ils étaient. Elle sourit à son compagnon, consciente que la nuit était déjà bien entamée et qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, et vu le regard que Jack lui jetait, il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas se reposer ce soir…

Au dehors, la voûte céleste scintillait, chaque étoile brillant en une promesse d'éternité.

Fin du chapitre 4

Et voilà nos deux tourtereaux enfin réunit mais ne sortez pas tout de suite vos mouchoirs, ce n'est pas finit !! Quand y en a plus y en encore ! Ellana-san vous a préparé un petit épilogue pour bien finir tout ça !

Et oui bientôt la fin (non ne me tapez pas, c'est à la faute à Ellana TT-TT)

Pour faire le bonheur de notre chère auteur, tapez en bas à gauche (pas de taxe, tout est gratuit).


	5. Epilogue

Hello tout le monde ! encore et encore merci pour vos reviews (l'auteur changerais bien du refrain mais il n'existe en français qu'un seul et unique mot pour exprimer sa gratitude ).

Et oui, cette fic touche sa fin, mais il y en aura d'autre ! Merci beaucoup à tousceux qui ont lu et encouragé Ellana-san pour sa toute première fiction !

**EPILOGUE !!!!**

_Huit mois plus tard…_

« Asriel pense qu'on devrait garder la maison. »

Jack abandonna le tas de bois qu'il était en train de couper pour se tourner vers sa compagne.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais du nous en construire une depuis longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, on ne pouvait pas prévoir… »

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Carrus était mort avec l'automne qu'il aimait tant, quelques jours plus tôt, cela avait été aussi inattendu que soudain. Cette disparition avait replongé Sam et Jack dans la douleur de l'absence, et bien qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé chacun pensait à Daniel et Teal'c. La jeune femme chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation vers un sujet moins douloureux qu'elle trouva sans peine. Elle s'était en effet rendue compte que Jack réagissait assez rapidement à la taquinerie.

« Et puis, je ne crois pas que j'aimerai vivre dans une maison qui risquerait de s'écrouler à tout instant. »

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne saurai pas construire une maison ? »

« Je dis juste que ce serait risqué. »

« Moi qui croyais que tu aimais prendre des risques ! »

« Déçu ? »

« Par toi ? Jamais. »

Sam sourit entraînant un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Jack. Il aimait la voir sourire, il aimait la voir heureuse, il l'aimait simplement. Les huit derniers mois avaient été idylliques, à tous points de vue, être ensemble était devenue une évidence et ils n'en revenaient pas d'avoir autant attendu. Mais c'est peut-être ce qui faisait que c'était si fort, ce qui avait crée ce lien si délicieusement spécial qui les rendait si proches l'un de l'autre. Jack ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi bien depuis longtemps, ils avaient vécu dans un rêve pendant huit mois. Une bulle incassable, inviolable et par-dessus tout incomparablement magique. La mort de Carrus les avait, en quelque sorte, ramenés dans le monde réel. Ils avaient cessé d'attendre des secours qui avaient autant de chance d'arriver que Jack de savoir construire un réacteur à Naquada, la planète n'avait pas de porte et ils n'avaient jamais vu ni Jaffa, ni goa'ould donc il était probable qu'Apophis ait quitté le secteur. Pourtant, malgré ce constat, ils n'avaient pas cherché un endroit où s'installer définitivement. Ils s'étaient construit une vie agréable, entourés de Carrus et d'Asriel et ne voyaient pas vraiment l'intérêt d'envisager un avenir aussi lointain qu'incertain. L'avenir venait de les rattraper…

Jack approcha de la jeune femme et repris la conversation :

« La maison est à elle, elle devrait la garder. »

« Son mari a trouvé un emploi dans un autre village » un sourire ironique surgit sur les lèvres de Sam, révélant à quel point elle n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, « Et en bonne épouse, elle suit son mari. »

« Ow. D'accord. » Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis son côté moqueur prit le dessus sur la sage voix qui lui conseillait de se taire. Ou peut-être était-ce son envie de savoir quelle serait la réponse de l'éternelle indépendante qu'elle avait toujours été. « En bonne épouse, tu me suivrais si je partais ? »

« Probablement pas. »

Elle rit quand elle vit Jack perdre son air bravache au profit d'une inquiétude non dissimulée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Premièrement parce qu'on n'est pas mariés et deuxièmement, parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrai aller très loin. »

« Pas faux. »

Observant un véritable sourire s'étaler sur le visage de Jack, une évidence qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de formuler lui sauta à l'esprit.

« Tu es heureux ici. »

Jack la regarda et posa tendrement sa main sur le ventre de Sam arrondi par six mois d'une grossesse épanouie.

« J'ai tout ce que je pouvais désirer. »

FIN

_Note de l'auteur__ : Bon ok, la fin était un peu prévisible mais bon…Le principal c'est qu'ils finissent ensemble non ? Rewiew, rewiew…Sinon plus de fictions bien fleur bleue…_


End file.
